The Crash
by ksilvs
Summary: A crash landing sends Mirai Trunks to the current Dragon Ball Z timeline. Before he causes a commotion with the Trunks of this timeline he must figure out why he was sent here and adapt to new people and the naivety of the other him.
1. Chapter 1

Trunks hid in the trees blood dripping from his nose. Fuck. Shit. Who's kii is that. There are two high powers. Fuck.

"I found the source of the crash…. Goten?" His voice rang out below him it was weird hearing his voice coming out of an alternate him's mouth. What the hell happened. Why was he here, Below and in the trees bleeding with a splitting headache. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to see his mother.. Visit Gohan's grave. Sleep in the peace that he had created for his mother.

"Theres blood" The other kid said. "something or someone needs our help."

"Goten, theres the Capsule corp logo… you don't think this is mom's doing" The kid took out a phone and dialed a number.

" Mom?… theres a machine that has the capsule corp logo on it that crashed"

"No its not a product of yours i've ever seen before." The purple haired kid examined the time machine carefully. "It says hope" a pause "… ok I'll come home" "I won't tell dad" "…ok" The phone shifted to his other ear. "yes mom" "Ok bye"

"Trunks look" The kid with the black hair was looking in his direction. Shit time to get out. The word was spinning. Maybe he could get out by using little kii. If only he wouldn't pass out before he could transport.

He put his fingers to his head and transported. The ground was the ceiling the blue sky swam before him. What the hell happened?

—

"Ah Trunks I've been looking all over for you…"

Trunks froze. He had tried to avoid the others but unfortunately someone had found him. This was the kid in the woods. He knew he shouldn't have left his hideout near where his time machine had crashed to go into satan city. He sighed and cautiously looked over his shoulder to see who was calling him.

He saw the kid. It looked like Gohan. Yet something was off. This kid was clearly too young to be Gohan.

"H… Hi" he stammered.

The guy had jet black hair, spiky and sticking out at odd angles. A carefree smile that reminded him of Goku when he had first met and told Goku about the threat of the androids. The kid walked up to the table clumsily pulled out the chair and sat down, where Trunks had been enjoying a late lunch. He was sure that he had picked a restaurant that was inconspicuous plus it was 2 hours after noon.

"ugghhh…. my big brother is such a nag."

"h… how so…" Trunks gulped.

The kid looked up looking concerned.

"you ok?"

"haha… yes, fine…great…"

"Ahh… well anyways, I was gonna hang out with you, you know after we found that machine your mom built… but you weren't at capsule corp… so I figured that you had already escaped the clutches of your mom… So I found your kii here… figures this is the best place for udon. My bro said that I should be leaving you alone and thinking about my future. Figures… He is such a book worm."

"ahh… Gohan?"

Of course Trunks had to have picked the best place for udon. He sighed.

"Of course Gohan, he's my only brother…Whats wrong with you? You seem out of it.. Why is your nose bleeding?"

"I'm…"

"Goten!"

Gohan's voice rang loud and clear across the restaurant. Shit. Trunks looked down at his plate trying to hide his face. Gohan would so figure it out. He was always clever like that.

Why the hell would the time machine take him here. He was only cleaning it. The next thing he knew he was here… and apparently there was two of him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You two are always getting into trouble…mom would be disappointed, Goten."

Trunk's heart started pounding. Gohan surely would find out. The eternal dragon was probably looking down upon him today. Trunks had deduced that this kid, Goten, was the other Trunk's friend, and probably would be close to the other him. If Gohan told Goten… He didn't want to find out what would happen.

"Uhhh… I I gotta G… go."

Trunks stood up and tried to make a break for it out of the restaurant. Gohan moved quickly in front of him catching his sleeve.

"Not so fas…t."

Trunks looked up and locked eyes with Gohan. Gohan was older, familiarity swept over him. Gohan looked exactly like Gohan from his time. He started to fidget.

"Trunks?"

Gohan raised his eyebrow. Then a warm smile swept over his face.

"Goten." he said shortly. "I'm going to take Trunks to his mother, go home… I won't tell mom if you go straight there."

"Yes, Gohan." Goten said.

Trunks could hear Goten's feet dragging across the floor.

"Wait till he's gone." Gohan said quietly.

The cat was out of the bag. Still he was relieved that Gohan had understood his situation. A few minutes passed. Then Gohan turned back to Trunks with a knowing grin.

"You haven't paid your bill right?"

"No I haven't"

"Lets sit."

Trunks smiled wearily. This was going to be a hell of an explanation that even he didn't understand.

They spent an hour talking. Trunks explained that he did not know how he got here. Gohan as always knew what to say.

"I'm glad I ran into you. This could have turned out to be a disaster." Trunks admitted.

"Does your mom know?"

"no."

Trunks looked down at his hands unsure.

"Well if there was anyone who could help it would be her."

"It's too risky. What if I see myself? He'd freak."

"I think its worth the risk. She can help you through this, she is your mother, even though she doesn't know you are here she will still be happy to see you. Ok lets go. Turn your kii down a little more. Lets avoid your father."


	2. Chapter 2: Krillins Wife

They set him up in a secluded cabin. Kii camouflaged from the rest. It was… Quaint. Felt familiar and safe. Trunks grew to love training in the woods. Goku had even come to visit several times, with chi chi who fussed over his eating habits and babied him. Everyone except his father, His other self and Goten knew. Going into the nearest town was stressful for running into himself would be a disaster. He stocked up whenever he had time and felt brave. Today was one of those days where he felt loved. Goku had stopped by… as well as Krillin with his goofy grin. Krillin seemed happy and in love just like chi chi and Goku. He had even met Videl. Krillin talked about his wife constantly. But Trunks never did catch her name. The sun was bright today people were everywhere hiding him into their masses. Everything felt safe… but something was amiss. Blonde hair… Piercing blue eyes. "Eighteen" His heart pounded as she turned around tucking her hair behind her ear… just like 18. It couldn't be… Ten strides and his hand was on her shoulder. He turned her around and she stared up innocently. "Eighteen!" he whispered with such and intensity She looked surprised, and scared. Quivering as his masked kii rose and broke the watch. "Wh…aat? Trunks?" "Trunks" Cold Sharp. Ice familiar. Trunks whipped around to see the same piercing blue icy glaze that had tormented him since he was a child. "You have no business with her. She's Krillins daughter." "I'm…" eighteen looked down… submissive. Giving Trunks a look of guilt that he had never seen before coming from that face. "sorry" "I've changed" she said. "Mama?" "Marron go home." "but.." "You've changed" Trunks smiled to himself. "I may be terrified of you… but not this you" "HONEY! Found that….." Krillin dropped the fish that he had just bought. "I'm so sorry." Tears fell down eighteens cheeks. She slunk down sobbing heaving breaths. Krillin rushed to her side as well as the girl. "Dear…?" "Whats wrong you never cry?" the girl said. "Its just all of a sudden I remember. I didn't do those things did I?… Gohan…his arm… His life… and all the others.." 


End file.
